Twisted
by pens and dragons
Summary: Korra and Amon came to fight...but end up doing something else entirely. Lame title, sorry. 100% pure Amorra smut!


_**Oops. I Amorra'd again. This is the third installment of 'Forbidden Fantasies', although you don't have to read the first two to understand this one. (The first two are basically Amon and Korra having naughty dreams about each other). This is pretty much pure smut, so be warned. Stay flamin!**_

_Coming here was a huge mistake. _Korra was standing in an empty warehouse, her nerves jangling like an off-the-hook telephone. Arranging for a private meeting-no backup, no chi-blockers, no police-with Amon had been a brazen move on the young Avatar's part. But she had been feeling considerably more…_brash…_towards the Equalist leader since the dream she'd had a few nights ago. She would never admit to anyone how much that dream had aroused her. It was wrong, dirty, to think of her arch-enemy in such a way.

"Avatar."

His voice, low and husky, came from somewhere near a shadowed stairwell. Korra stalked forwards, aware that Amon had probably come here with hopes of taking her bending…or worse.

"So you did come."

In the shadows beneath the warehouse stairwell, the Equalist leader shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't been able to think straight since that dream about the young Avatar a few nights previous to this little…_encounter_. Instead of viewing her with his usual disgust, he saw only her nubile body, the swell of her breasts, her long legs (he could only imagine how they would feel around his waist)…

"I'm no coward. Unlike you benders, I don't rely on traitorous, destructive strategies to win fights."

Korra could see that for whatever reason, Amon was stalling. Something had thrown him off, and she planned to prey on that.

The Avatar lunged forwards, slamming shots of flame towards Amon. But the Equalist leader dodged her attacks easily and slammed Korra against the wall. There was something different in their fight this time, and both the hero and the villain could sense it.

Amon hovered over Korra, pinning her to the wall, his smooth mask mere centimeters from her face. She should have been terrified. She should have fought him off, shoved him away and gone after him like a lion-dog after a ram. Instead, Korra closed the distance between them, her lips landing on the cold porcelain of his mask. Amon reached up and tipped the mask up to better kiss her, and the heat of his lips on hers sent a cold fire throughout her body. She slid her arms around his neck, jumping a little at the sensation of his hands sliding beneath her shirt. His fingers skated over her stomach, up to her breasts. Korra couldn't help it-she moaned his name.

"_Amon." _

It sounded strange on her lips, a name that she had so often growled in malice. Somehow, though, it sounded right.

Korra leaned forward, planting kisses on Amon's exposed neck, occasionally pausing to suck hard. She could feel him hardening between her legs, and she allowed her hand to wander lower until she reached the waistband on his pants. Her heart was racing, her mouth felt dry-she'd never been this far before. And she had always imagined that it would be Mako she would be touching like this, Mako who would be letting out harsh growling noises as she gently brushed _him_. But it wasn't Mako. It was Amon, a man who she had always feared and hated…until now.

She gently stroked him, feeling his cock stiffen beneath her fingers. He moaned loudly, hands braced on either side of her head, his mouth assaulting her neck and collarbone. Korra stroked him harder, enjoying how his body writhed beneath her hands.

Amon couldn't decide if he was in heaven or hell. It was certainly an interesting turn of events, and one that he was enjoying perhaps a little too much, but it felt a little shameful to have his sworn enemy jerking him off in a shadowed warehouse downtown. Still, the sensation of her small hands stroking him up and down was slowly driving him mad. His body begged for release, he writhed against her, his hips rolling against her hand. He was aware of the low, feral moans that he was emitting against her throat. Amon felt his belly tighten, and then he was coming into her hand, falling against her, knees weak with pleasure. He was partly ashamed-he hadn't lasted long at all-but didn't dwell on it. He had gotten off, now it was the Avatar's turn.

His hands pushed through her waistband and entered her without warning. Korra whimpered, her legs wrapping around his waist, her hips bucking against his. Amon was embarrassed to feel himself growing hard again; he felt like a teenage boy, unable to contain or control his lust. Korra shoved his hand away and panted hard against his neck.

"I want you inside me," she whispered, as though ashamed to admit it. Amon didn't need telling twice. He inched his pants down, watching with growing lust as the Avatar stripped off her own. She wrapped her legs around his waist again, her arms around his neck. He pinned her against the wall, fingers tangling in her long hair. He hesitated for a moment-surly she was a virgin, this was probably her first time doing anything but kissing.

"Are you sure about this, Avatar?" Amon asked. Korra nodded against his neck. He entered her slowly, and she clenched around him. It was a hot, tight heat, something that Amon hadn't felt in a long time. She whined in pain, biting down hard on his shoulder to keep from crying out. He kissed her throat gently, more softly then he had known he was capable of. She moved her hips a little, rocking against him, her groans of pain turning to pleasure. He picked up the pace, sliding in and out of her roughly, bracing himself against the wall.

"Harder," Korra moaned, her hands gripping his long coat. Amon slammed into her, praying that he wouldn't come before she did. He felt relieved when she cried out, her walls tightening around him. He whimpered, a hot, tense feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

"F-fuck," Amon growled as he came inside of her. Korra's eyes flew open, staring into his with fright. Then they fluttered closed as he pulled out, zipping his pants and straightening his cloak. When he turned back around, the Avatar had dressed and was standing against the wall with her eyes downturned. He moved towards her, meaning to tell her goodnight and warn her that the next time they met, he wouldn't hold back just because he'd taken her innocence. However, Korra had other ideas. She kissed him softly, tugging him down so that he sat with his back against the wall. She curled up in Amon's lap, head resting against his chest.

"I hope you don't regret that," he said quietly, knowing full well that she probably already did. "I tried to pull out in time," he added lamely. The Avatar was young, fertile. He hoped that she wouldn't become pregnant, a child would only further complicate matters.

Korra played gently with his fingers, and tilted her head up to stare into his eyes. He draped an arm around her shoulders.

"No," she replied. "I don't regret it."

He knew that he had to go. Amon had a revolution to plan. He had an Avatar to take down. But she was already here, clinging to him like a baby monkey-sloth, nuzzling the hollow between his shoulder and neck. So he leaned back against the wall and sighed, relishing the brief intimacy. His coiled his arms around her, wishing that she didn't seem so frail. Wishing that one day he wouldn't have to fight her and end her. One day, he knew, he would. But that wasn't tonight, or even in the foreseeable future. Tonight they were two lovers, sated, intertwined. Tonight, their fates were forgotten.

**_Are you aroused? Horrified? Weeping tears of joy/fright? Review, dear ones! Review!_  
**


End file.
